la aventura final
by JokerundTerriaki
Summary: mi segundo fan fict que escribo en fin en este fict sera lo que yo pienso paso despues de la temporada 5 emma y compañia tendran que enfrentar a un nuevo enemigo el peor de todos apareceran nuevos y viejos aliados y enemigos y emma tendra que confesarle algo a su familia una noticia que puede cambiar su relacion con killian perdon si no les gusta el resumen o si esta mal escrito


capitulo 1

bosque encantado presente

en una tierra del bosque encantado donde pocos se atreven a ir y solo muy pocos vuelven de ahi con vida hay un bosque petrificado con arboles negros como el carbon sin una sola hoja en us rams que estan torcidas y todo tipo de planta peligrosa que podria herir o ser fatla para un ser vivo ese bosque es conocido como el bosque de todos los males por que se encuentra en el territorio del terrible rey que posee poderes magicos mas aya que superan los de la reina malvada el author el aprendiz incluso que merlin y nimue puesto que ese rey es un ser tan diabolico cruel sadico y perverso y que carece totlamente de empatia el es conocido como todos los del bosque encantado como el rey del mal no el rey malvado como regina puesto que regina parece una niña conportandose mal comparado con el zelena y la reina de corazones exactamente iguales el rey del mal es un ser que no hay que tomar ala ligera se le debe temer respetar y tal vez odiar por que lo que hace es imperdonable pero aun asi con el rey del mal no se juega en el centro del bosque se encuentra un gran castillo en ruinas posiblemente mas grande y alto y ancho que el de regina y blancanieves a pesar de estar en ruinas sigue mostrando un aura de muerte y maldad y todavia hay activdad dentro del castillo

dentro del castillo habia una gran habitacion tan espaciosa que podian caber 5000 personas y eso habia 5000 perosnas solo que todos estaban muertos eran esqueletos de guerreros soldados de toda epoca y tierra que se puedan imaginar 4999 cadaveres y 1 hombre de pie caminando entre ellos mirando los cadaveres en el suelo uno pensaria que estaba pensando como depositar mas cadaveres...y eso hacia eso pensaba ese hombre no era cualquier hombreera nada mas y nada menos que el rey del mal media dos metros llevaba una larga capa roja sangre le legaba al piso sus piernas cubiertas por las armaduras de proteccion completamnete hasta las rodillas lo poco expuesto de sus pantalones color marron caoba sus cuerbo a excepcionde sus brazos desnudos sus brazos son de color gris sin tono de color de piel natural que corre por las venas y llevaba lo que parecian ser unos tatuajes en forma de manchas rojas su cuerpo cubierto por una armadura blanca plateada que cubria el pecho y abdomen pero lo que relamente causaba impresion era su cabeza su cabeza cubierta por una cota de malla como los caballeros y una corona dorada alrededor pero lo que llama la antencionera su rostro una calavera blanca como la tiza sin ojoso como tada calvera y unos cuernos de antilope o venado que sobresalian de su cabeza realmene el rey del mal parecia un monstruo

mientras caminaba mira los cadaveres y con una voz que haria que cualquiera de los oscuros y tenebrosos se estremeciera al oirla dijo

"si o si hijos mios pronto muy pronto dejaremos de estar solos en la creacion las tierras desdeel bosque encantado hasta la tierra sin magia incluso la magia dormida...ugggggg... pronto todos seran como yo y ustedesseran los guardianes de un nuevo orden si osi... si tan solo el mago que me elgio junto a mis ex amigos pudiera verme a ahora mas poderosoque el y si tan solo mi aprendiz vortigan pudiera estar vivo vivo... vivo si condenamente VIVO PERO ESTA MUERTO ARRRGGGGG(agarra a un hijo y rompe el craneo en furia) pero esta muerto... aun me queda su hermano mayor vortigern vortigan siempre fue mas fuerte que su hermano mayor y mas leal vortigern tambien me fue leal pero no cumplia con los requisitoshijos mios para cuando yo le ordene bucar el grial el muy tonto cometio un error fatal pero no hablemos de eso hijos mios pronto todos seran como yo y sera su lider su rey...pero primero vayamos a camelot ay que desenterrar un cadaver " tras decir eso se retirode la sal el rey del mal pre parando en ccino su diabolico plan


End file.
